


Love Gimmick

by animuia



Series: Locker Room Prank [2]
Category: Chelsea F.C, Men's Football RPF, Tottenham Hotspur F.C
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cowgirl Position, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, dirty sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animuia/pseuds/animuia
Summary: After that night in Kyle's house, Son does everything he can to avoid Hazard. Except, it's difficult to avoid when Hazard is pressing you against the wall.





	Love Gimmick

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Cruel Gimmick before this.

Son Heung Min, twenty four years old Tottenham footballer, encountered one difficult dilemma. The dilemma happened to be Eden Hazard. 

To start this off, Son had nothing to do with Eden Hazard right after that promiscuous night. In fact, he tried to avoid Hazard in any situation. But it was not so easy when Son was a footballer and so was Hazard. That meant he had to play matches with Chelsea. Of course, at that point, Son buried himself in deep regrets about that night.

So what drove him to do something so impulsive, you ask?

Son admitted, though reluctantly, that lust was a factor. Okay, lust shaped majority of that impulsive decision, but it no longer played a role in his decision now. Son evolved into a new man, unchained from materialistic needs like lust or desire. He just needed a plan, and all would be well.

Obviously, it was easier said than done. Tottenham scheduled to play Chelsea in less than a week. Son racked over his brain during the pre-training and found no plan. Nothing, null, nada, zip. So now Son sat in the locker room, blanking out in acceptance of his resolute fate. Next to him, Dele conversed with Eric about Halloween party.

"Hazard went around, keep asking people about an Asian girl in that party. He even came up to me, asking about that girl."

Son stiffened at that but said no words on it.

"An Asian girl?" Then Eric glanced at Son with suspicion. "Why is he looking for her?"

"Dunno, don't really care." Dele put on his t-shirt and then slapped Son's shoulder. "You've been quiet today, Sonny."

Son looked up and feigned a smile. "I'm good."

Dele scrunched up his nose in mild skepticism. "Ok then, I'll see you two later." With that said, he left with a quick wave.

Eric peered at the doorway, and when he saw no one, he scooted over to Son. "What did you do, Sonny?"

"Nothing," Son said, rounded his eyes like a cat on alert. "I didn't do anything."

"Then why is Eden Hazard looking for Asian girl?"

Son shrugged then turned and packed up his bag, but a hand wrapped around his arm to halt all movements.

"Listen, Sonny," said Eric in his big brother tone, "I don't know much about Hazard. But for your sake, be careful."

Son took Eric's advice and tried as best as he could at being careful. In the week of Chelsea game, he avoided all physical and eye contacts with Hazard. With other Chelsea players, he did the handshake, but with Hazard, it was a quick pat on the shoulder. Hazard probably deemed that action rude because once the game got into rhythm, he actively sought out Son either through defensive or offensive work.

As soon as the game ended, Hazard went over to Tottenham and shook hands with each player. When he came to Son, he clasped a hand around Son's shoulder and leaned in close to say, "Great game, but even better night than last time."

Years later if Son looked back on that moment, he would say that he nearly had a panic attack. Needless to say, Hazard dropped a bombshell upon Son. 

As Hazard left Son ghastly pale, Dele asked Son about what Hazard said to him. Son told nothing of it. What could he say to Dele? That Hazard might think he was the one who cross-dressed in school girl uniform and that they shagged in that party? He liked being a footballer, thank you very much. 

When Son pretended nothing happen and moved on, Hazard refused to move on from it. So now he expected anything in dealing with Hazard because Hazard was, essentially, a fickle individual. Anything that could happen would happen. Son, at the dawn of realization, gave up on any sort of plan from then on. 

For this very reason, Son gave half-hearted reaction just as Hazard pulled him into the nearest empty restroom in the tunnel. By that time, everyone left in their cars out of the stadium, only few included Son and Hazard remained. 

Hazard braced his arms against the wall, trapping Son with limited space and no option to escape. With somewhat of a difficulty inside tight area, Son straightened up and asked, "What do you want from me?"

"Answers," said Hazard. 

"If I tell you, will you let me leave?" asked Son.

Hazard pursued his lips, pondered for a while before he said, "Yes."

"Okay, ask."

"Why did you leave without even leaving phone number?"

Son expected that question, but expectation was different than reality. "Because we're footballers, as you can see."

"And?"

Son glared at Hazard, annoyed. "Is that your second question?"

"Obviously no," Hazard said. "Why did you pretend not to know me?"

Son, wavering between the idea of shaking Hazard verses the idea of knocking Hazard out, said in relatively calm tone, "Because we are rival players. Most importantly, we are footballers."

"But we shagged regardless."

Hazard had a point. They shagged, or in Son's case, thoroughly fucked in that party. Although Son chalked that action as momentary lapse of judgement, he did enjoy Hazard's sex skills and, not to say anything, pretty sizable penis.

"If I remember correctly," Hazard continued, confidence radiating from his smirk, "you were enjoying it a lot."

Son admitted that he enjoyed it, but then? Hazard, a football star in his own rights, played for the rival team. Whereas Son, a rookie footballer in Premier League, strove to make a name for himself.

"You're quiet because you know it as well as I do," Hazard said. "And I know that you like me."

"Is this it?"

"No," said Hazard with an eye roll. "Can I have sex with you?"

Son looked at Hazard like he grew two heads. "What?" 

"Can. I. Have. Sex. With. You?" 

"Not like that," said Son, waving his hand off, "I mean, why?"

"I like having sex with you," Hazard said in the most rational tone Son heard from him all night. "So is that yes from you?"

"Wh-why would you think I want to have sex with you?" Son stammered, flustered by the sudden invasion of space from Hazard.

Hazard edged so close to Son that Son felt the warmth from Hazard's breath. In that moment, Son faced with two options: fight or flight. Unfortunately for him, Hazard scratched out the option flight.

So Son had to make a choice. Yes, Son evolved into a new man without materialistic needs, but Hazard manifested into diabolical lust himself. Even though Hazard was much shorter than Son, he kept his composure up and maintained intimidation really well.

Hazard nosed against Son's neck, inhaled the scent of after shower shampoo, and then breathed out a feathery sigh that ran a tremor through Son. Son squeezed shut his eyes and yielded into his most basic instinct.

"Yes."

Hazard grabbed Son into the restroom stall, sped through undressing of the pants, then dragged Son into his lap while sat down on toilet seat. The chain of movements unveiled repressed hunger in Hazard, and Son gladly indulged in the spontaneous desire. As Hazard slid his hands around Son's ass, feeling the smooth curve and burning skin under his fingers, Son tilted Hazard's face upward and kissed him. 

As soon as he felt Hazard's slick finger entered into him, he broke the kiss and whispered against Hazard's ear: "Don't bareback."

Hazard traced Son's jawline with open mouth kisses, then took out a condom, ripped it open with his teeth, and rolled it on. There was a pause in the thickened air, and Hazard gazed at Son and asked, "You ready?"

A kiss was his answer. Hazard entered into Son with some difficulty, the muscle tunnel clenching tightly around him, leaving no area to advance. So he kneaded Son's ass, massaging the muscle to relax, and it worked since Son visibly eased around him. Once Son settled comfortably, Hazard moved in rhythm, drawing out the coils of pleasure, holding Son in breaths like a stranded man on a raft.

Son gripped around Hazard's neck tightly as he bounced in Hazard's lap, chasing the thrill while stoking his erection in sync to the thrust. Hazard buried his face into the crock of Son's neck, hummed in contentment. "You feel so good, Sonny."

When Son said nothing but moaned, Hazard continued, "You know your ass is mine, right?"

"Can you shut up, Hazard?" 

Hazard responded with a slam upward, drawing a nasally moan from Son. Pull out, slam in repeated over and again, building tides of tension within Son. Then one swift thrust upward sent Son shuddering and gasping out in climax, clenching around Hazard so tight that Hazard filled up the condom in release.

"God, Sonny," Hazard grunted, slipping out of him.

Son wiped himself with toilet papers and pulled up his boxer and pants, turned to leave but stopped at the voice of Hazard. 

"You're going to leave now?"

"Well, yeah." Son looked at him, flummoxed. "It's late. I can't have my father catching me in bathroom stall with another footballer."

"But when can I see you again?" Hazard asked, throwing the condom into trash.

_Maybe we shouldn't see each other_ passed through Son's mind, but Son didn't say it out loud because he knew how Hazard would react. Instead he answered lightly, "After international break."

"Sure." Hazard took the answer well enough to let Son leave.

Just as Son pushed the door open, one question stayed in his mind and nagged at him enough that he asked out loud, "How did you find out who I am? I never give you my name."

"Not hard to figure out once you said you were Kyle Walker's friend," said Hazard who slid up against Son.

Son stepped back once, and Hazard stepped forward twice. Back against the door, Son asked nervously, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Hazard smirked then lunged a kiss at Son's mouth, all hungry and need. By the time they broke apart, Son flushed in red desire. 

Ah fuck, Son thought.

**Author's Note:**

> It takes me a month to decide how I want this to end, and I end up leaving it open ending.


End file.
